Many people grow plants in their homes. House plants need water to survive. However, people often travel and thus people who keep plants in their homes are not always home to water them. It is often true that many people also simply forget to water their plants and as a result the plants wither and die. It would, therefore, be useful to have a device that would automatically water a plant at regular intervals. As many people take extended vacations and are away from home for days or weeks, the present invention would be able to provide the plant with water while the owner was away, or otherwise relieve the owner of the task of periodic watering.
There are numerous devices having pumps and timers for watering plants, and certainly such systems exist for watering lawns and gardens. Commercial systems also exist for watering fruits and vegetables inside grocery stores. However, none of these systems provide for automatically and regularly watering house plants and the like with predetermined amounts of water while the owner is away or otherwise preoccupied.